deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Son Goku
Goku (full name Son Goku) is the main character of the Dragon Ball series. He appears in the 25th episode of Death Battle, Goku vs. Superman and in the upcoming Rematch. He is voiced by Lawrence "MasakoX" Simpson, one of the members of Team Four Star who voices the very same character along side with other roles in the Dragon Ball Z Abridged series. Bio Son Goku, or his Saiyan name Kakarot, was born from a low-class warrior Bardock on Planet Vegeta. He narrowly escaped the extinction of his entire race when he was sent to Earth as an infant with the mission to wipe out the inhabitants and conquer the planet. But as raised by the adoptive grandfather Son Gohan and fell from the deep ravine, caused his memory to discombobulate. He's no longer growing up to become as a savage warrior, but instead... he became innocent, righteous and pure of heart; fighting for good and later becoming Earth's greatest defender (as well as the informal leader of the Z Fighters). Goku is peaceful, good natured, honest, loving to his family and friends, loyal, trustworthy, and brave. If he has a weakness, it is his trusting nature. He always finds the good in people when others don't see it, though Goku's enemies sometimes take advantage of his naive trust. He first started the extraordinary adventures after he made an encounter with Bulma with the search of the Dragon Balls and met throughout their globetrotting journey some greater foes, allies and rivals from Earth to the afterlife and further cosmos. Throughout his life, he trains hard and strives to be the greatest warrior possible, while at the same time using his amazing strength and skills to uphold peace. Death Battle Info Background *Full Name: Son Goku *Birth Name: Kakarot *Age: 53 = 45 *Height: 175 cm / 5'9" *Weight: 62 kg / 137 Ibs *Occupation: Radish farmer *Masters: Muten Roshi, Korin, Popo, Kami, North Kai, Old Kai Training *w/ Grandpa Gohan **Kung-Fu & basic ki training *w/ Roshi Ryu **Intense labor develops superhuman ability *w/ Korin **Trains endurance & opponent anticipation *w/ Kami & Popo **Senses, meditation, & precision *w/ King Kai Kaio-Ken **Advanced ki training & 10x gravity Fighting Techniques *After-Image [Zanzouken] *Dragonthrow *Mimicry *Rock, Scissors, 'N' Paper [Janken] *Fist Shockwave *Fist of Eight Hands [Hasshu-ken] *Masters: Muten Roshi, Korin, Popo, Kami, North Kai, Old Kai Ki Attacks *Ki Blast *Destructo Disk [Kienzan] *Solar Flare [Taiyo-ken] *Ki Barrier *Kiai Cannon *Spirit Bomb [Genki Dama] *Dragon Fist Kamehameha *Means "Turtle Destruction Wave" *Concentrates ki into a single point *Requires some time to charge *Variants **Jet - Propels Goku **Bending - Directed in midair **Super - Planet busting power **Twin Dragon Shot - Releases as spheres **Continuous - Rapid-fire **10x - Max output in Super Saiyan 4 ***After-effects blasts victim later Ki Manipulation *Telekinesis *Flight *Ki Sense *Instant Transmission [Shunkanido] *Telepathy **Mind Reading Kaio-Ken *Taught by North King Kai *Multiplies ki and physical power *Too much strain can be fatal *Multiplication amount is controlled *Goku's highests multiplication: 20x Inventory Power Pole [Nyoi-Bo] *Indestructible *Extends & contracts on command *Limitless reach Flying Nimbus [Kinto-Un] *Flies at Mach 1.5 *Exclusive to people with a pure heart Senzu Beans *Instantly heals wounds & broken bones *Restores ki *Stored in a belt pouch Transformations Great Ape [Ozaru] *Base power x 10 Full Powered Super Saiyan *Base power x 50 Super Saiyan 2 *Super Saiyan 1 power x 2 Super Saiyan 3 *Super Saiyan 2 power x 4 Super Saiyan 4 *Super Saiyan 3 power x 10 Weaknesses *Avoids unfair advantages *No formal education *Sometimes too forgiving *Super forms drain energy *Limited amount of ki Death Battle Quotes *''"I sense him. He's strong... stronger than anyone I've ever fought." (to Chi Chi after sensing Superman) *"Finally... someone as strong as me!"'' ditto *''"An alien? It's only a matter of time before he destroys the planet!"'' (after Roshi tells him about Superman being an alien) *''"You look pretty strong. Let's fight."'' (to Superman when they first meet) *''"Is that rock hurting you?"'' (to Superman about Kryptonite) *''"I wanna beat you at your best. It's no fun if it's not fair."'' (to Superman when asked why he saved him from the Kryptonite) *"The game's not as fun when you're losing, is it?" (after knocking Superman through a building) *''"He can even keep up with Super Saiyan 3. What makes him so strong?"'' (in his thoughts about Superman keeping up with every level he's in) *''"It's over Superman! No one is stronger than Super Saiyan 4, my ultimate form!" (to Superman after transforming into Super Saiyan 4) *"Oh no you don't!"'' (when he sees Superman escaping) *'' "Phew. That's... it. Good... fight."'' (after blasting Superman into the sun) *''"Wait... he's... there's no way... he's still alive!" (realizing that Superman is alive) *"It's... it's the Sun. He's using the Sun. But I'm... I'm drained."'' (realizing the sun is Superman's source of power and felt exhausted from using too much energy while fighting) Gallery Goku SS1-3.png|Goku's Super Saiyan forms 1-3 Goku_SS4.png|Super Saiyan 4, Goku's ultimate form Trivia *Unlike Vegeta who won before, Goku lost his fight, making him the first Dragon Ball character to lose a Death Battle, followed by Majin Buu. *Interestingly, Goku shares some similarities in his origin story with his opponent, Superman (i.e., Goku and Superman sent to Earth from their planet's destruction). Main difference is Goku's mission was to conquer the planet and Superman's mission to save lives, and the core of their character in their respected series (Goku fights to defeat himself while Superman fights for others). *Both Goku and Superman are the only combatants with only their weaknesses shown. *Goku is the second anime/manga character to be in Death Battle, the first being Vegeta and followed by Strider Hiryu, Gundam Epyon, Majin Buu, Gaara and Guts. *Goku's loss is the most controversial in Death Battle history. After the fight premiered, the new DBZ films Battle of Gods (Kami to Kami) and Resurrection "F" (Fukkatsu no F) were released with Goku acquiring two new forms named Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan and recons Super Saiyan 4. This has resulted in people requesting a rematch with these forms. Ben and Chad have confirmed they have no interest in doing it and don't think it makes that big of a difference. **This was later referenced in Kirby VS Majin Buu. Screwattack had an ad for 10% off a Super Saiyan God Goku Funko. In the ad, Ben is overjoyed to see the Funko, but it is possessed (and voiced once again by MasokoX), reminding Ben about the rage of the fanboys and spins it's head in a parody of ''The Exorcist. ''Ben then traps the Funko back in it's box. However, in the recent Death Battle livestream of Boba Fett vs Samus Remastered, there was a teaser of Goku in his Super Saiyan God form. And in Chuck Norris vs Segata Sanshiro, when the black hole the combatants create shows a montage of past episodes, a glimpse can be seen of SSJ God Goku punching Superman. These may be foreshadowings of a rematch, or most likely only fanservice glimpses. *Despite losing, both Ben Singer and Chad James revealed on Death Battle Live that they prefer Goku as a character and hates Superman, but had to put their bias aside to determine the winner. *Goku will be returning in a rematch between him and Superman this time with his Super Saiyan God form. Category:Combatants Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Male Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Shonen Jump Characters Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Wizard's Favorite Combatants Category:Ki Users Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Upcoming death battles